Through the Woods
by starry-nights88
Summary: Eric Yorkie was just a normal boy with a normal problem on, what he thought was, a normal night. Soon, he realizes there's something very abnormal in the woods and, whatever it is, seems to have an interest in him.  PaulJaredEric


**Full Summary:** _Even to him it sounded like a bad fairytale; a twisted version of _Little Red Riding Hood_ that would forever haunt him. — _EricYorkie was just a normal boy with a normal problem on, what he thought was, a normal night. Soon, he realizes there's something very abnormal in the woods and, whatever it is, seems to have an interest in him.

**WARNINGS:** graphic sexual content; non-con, spanking, oral, rimming, fletching—language

* * *

><p>He looked up at the dark sky, his eyes narrowed and dangerous, silently daring the heavens to release its hold on the threatening storm. Lightning flashed and he jumped when the thunder followed. He was tempted to give the cloudy night sky a very rude gesture, but he resisted the urge as he turned his attention to his parents' car.<p>

Scowling deeply, Eric Yorkie kicked the rim of the flat tire before spitting out a curse, his foot throbbing in protest. "…stupid car…stupid weather…" he snarled as he started towards the opened truck. He continued to mumble under his breath as he searched through the back, but he came up empty just a few moments later. "_Really_?" He growled spitefully in disbelief at the obvious lack of a spare tire.

Eric pushed a hand through his hair in frustration before he dug his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open before calling his house. It took him a moment, but he soon realized that the call wasn't going through. His phone wasn't picking up a signal, as if his night couldn't get any worse.

"Just fucking _great_!" he cried out, his angry voice echoing around the abandoned wilderness that surrounded the lonely, back country road. He shoved his phone back into his jeans then slammed the trunk closed before he hit the top, ignoring the sting in his hands as he walked back to the driver's side.

He leaned into the car to grab the keys from the ignition, grasping them tightly in his hand as he scowled at his thin, red jacket—it wouldn't be of much use to him if it did start raining, but it was better than nothing at all. Grumbling under his breath, Eric snatched his jacket from the passenger seat before slamming the car door closed with a little more force than necessary.

Home wasn't that far away—he'd walk back into town.

Eric started down the edge of the road with that intention on his mind, pausing after just a few moments of walking to hit the lock button on the key fob. The _beep-beep_ of the alarm activating actually startled him, making the young man jump in surprise as he suddenly realized just how _alone_ he really was and, for the first time that evening, he felt a prickle of unease curling in the pit of his stomach, but he shrugged it off.

He silently scolded himself as he walked along the road, his hands in his pockets and his jacket hanging between his arm and side. There was nothing to be afraid of, even as lightning flashed across the sky and the deep rolling thunder answered in return. The only thing out tonight was a stupid boy whose stupid parents forgot to put a spare tire in their stupid car.

Yet Eric couldn't shake this strange anxiety that clung to him like a spider's web stuck to his skin, refusing to let go and give him a little relief. He let out a sigh and glanced up at the barely visible night sky. The moon was full, round and partially covered by clouds. It was…kinda spooky, kinda scary and he wasn't sure he appreciated the atmosphere mother nature had created.

Eric shivered, but he wasn't entirely sure it was because of the chill in the air. Something just didn't feel right, but he wasn't sure what it was—he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what it was. He kept on walking, only pausing when he couldn't shake the odd feeling that had overcame him. He pulled on his jacket and pulled the hood over his head, protecting him from the chill…

…and whatever else was out there.

The wind picked up, a strong gust dragged leaves across the road in front of Eric and the young man could smell the upcoming rain. It was the only warning he got before the first drops fell from the sky and landed on his cheek. Frowning deeply, he pulled his hood over his head and mumbled under his breath, "…just my fucking luck…" as his hands returned to his pockets.

He waited for the rain fall to grow heavier, a sullen frown on his face, but it never grew beyond a light sprinkle that barely soaked through his coat. For that, at least, he was thankful and then the wind shifted directions before dying down. Without the wind blowing, it was quiet and still. The only sound was the rain falling and his shoes scuffing against the road.

It was disconcerting.

He strained to hear something, anything that would take his mind off what he couldn't hear. But there was nothing. He could feel his heart rate rise, he could hear his pulse in his ear as panic clenched in his body and then a twig snapped.

Eric jumped, stifling a yelp that would've had his friends laughing and teasing him for days, before he stopped dead. His eyes darted around, seeking out whatever had made the noise, all the while trying to convince himself that the rumors about the monster bears at school were just that; rumors.

Then a small, grey squirrel shot out of the woods and paused in front of him. The rodent stared up at him for a moment as though it meant to ask him why he was so afraid before it skittered across the road and disappeared into the trees on the opposite side.

Eric blinked once, twice and then let out a nervous chuckle before he shook his head in disbelief. "Get a grip, man…" he scolded himself as he started along the road again, breathing a little easier and a little deeper now that he knew there wasn't a giant bear stalking him.

The forest is a noisy place, he silently reminded himself as his lips curved into a soft, simple grin. There would always be unexplained noises in the woods—branches falling, bushes and shrubs shuffling, animals moving, snapping and popping that shouldn't bother him because they were natural.

Perfectly _normal_ and not at all frightening or, at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

He continued to walk, seemingly without a care in the world after having discovered that his fears were unfounded and, well, just plain silly. There was nothing in the woods that would get him, nothing that would attack or harm him and that included the giant bears everyone was talking about.

There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ and that was exactly what Eric thought the odd rustling in the forest amounted to—nothing, but perhaps another grey squirrel or some other harmless rodent. The rustling grew louder, but he didn't allow it to bother him, even as soft footfalls seemed to follow him.

It was his imagination, his mind was playing tricks on him because of the dark and spooky atmosphere the night had become. _It's nothing_, he told himself even as the tree line shook just feet from him. A shaky breath left him and the young man shook his head, telling himself again that there was nothing in the woods.

Nothing at all.

Except _nothing_ didn't growl; a low and menacing sound that stopped Eric in his tracks before he glanced around nervously to search for whatever was making that sound. It had to be close, it _sounded _like it was just beyond the tree line. His body shook as Eric realized it must've been stalking him, whatever it was, it was probably getting ready to pounce on him and have him for dinner!

A thousand different scenarios rushed through his mind, all of them fighting for recognition and all serving to frighten him even more as he pushed his hand into his pocket. He blindly searched for his phone until his fingers brushed against it before grasping it and pulling the cell from his pocket, all the while _hoping _that it would pick up a signal.

Eric flipped open his phone, letting out a sigh of relief upon seeing that he had enough of a signal to make a call. His fingers brushed over the keypad, intending to call his parents, but before he could key in the number he heard a vicious snarl in the woods. It startled him, causing him to drop his phone to the hard asphalt where it broke.

He stared at the shattered pieces of his phone for a long moment, unable to believe his stupid, rotten luck as he knelt down to pick up the broken bits. It was completely ruined, useless. He was stranded on some back road in the middle of La Push at night with some ferocious, unseen beast stalking him. His night _could not_ get any worse he thought as he rose to his feet, shoving his broken cell phone into his pocket with a scowl before he paused in disbelief—he couldn't believe how badly he had just jinxed himself. If this were a horror movie, he'd be dead by now.

The moon shone down on him as he stood in the falling rain, pushing a hand through his hair before deciding to continue walking into town. Eric Yorkie was no coward, he _refused_ to go back to his parents' car and wait for them to realize that he wasn't home yet. He walked on, but Eric didn't get very far before another rustle in the woods spooked him.

It was getting closer, or at least that's what it sounded like to Eric. He swallowed nervously, refusing to think about what was stalking him in the woods as he wished for his hands to stop shaking only to realize that his entire body was shuddering in fear. But he kept walking. Then he heard a low, rumbling growl. It was deep and drawn out, and sounded like it was _just_ behind him. Eric's dark eyes widened and darted around before he quickly crossed the street, hoping that would be enough to deter the beast.

For a moment, just a small stretch of time, it seemed to work—he heard nothing, felt nothing and saw nothing in the woods as he walked along the opposite side of the road. Eric breathed deeply in relief, but the feeling was short lived as the woods shuddered again. His breath caught in his throat and he didn't even have time to scream as a large monster stepped out of the woods, growling lowly and ferociously at him.

Fear blossomed in him, thick and suffocating, paralyzing him as he stared at the beast before him, his eyes wide with disbelief. It was like something straight out of a nightmare, and yet it was something shockingly familiar to him. The monster was a wolf, but unlike any canine Eric had ever seen. It was _huge_, bigger than the black bears that were native to the area. It was bigger than anything he had ever encountered before and, as he backed away from the monstrous wolf, he hoped he'd never have to see anything like it again.

It watched him. Its brown eyes were intent and fierce as it crouched low, as if preparing to pounce. Eric's body stilled in fear and he knew he had to do something, _anything_, before the wolf attacked him. The wolf was a predator, it was dangerous, even more so that its sights were set on _him_. Eric did the only thing that he could; he simply reacted. He turned and ran just as the wolf finally lunged at him, missing him with a fierce snarl that made his blood run cold.

Eric knew it was chasing him, he could hear the wolf's foot falls behind him as he ran back across the street, hoping to lose the monster in the woods. He thought he could feel the wolf's breath down the back of his neck, but he was too afraid to look. He broke through the tree line and didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. He had to put as much distance between himself and the wolf as he could.

But it was hard—almost impossible to get any headway as he questioned his decision to run into the woods. He wanted cover, protection and he thought that the forest would provide that. He was wrong. The woods were unforgiving and unfamiliar to him, they hindered him as he tried to get away. It was dark and Eric could hardly see the trees in front of him much less the roots on the ground.

The toe of his shoe caught an unearthed root and before he realized what was happening, he hit the forest floor. The fall was so hard that it knocked the wind out of his lungs. He gasped for air as he turned onto his back and stared up at the dark canopy, only to find his view impeded by the snarling muzzle of the wolf.

He started to scream, but the sound lodged in his throat and, in a panic, he kicked out at the wolf looking over him. He must've hit something vital, because the wolf let out a yelp before backing up slightly. Eric took the opportunity to kick the wolf for a second time and his foot smashed into the beast's snout, causing the animal to back completely away from him. He rolled over onto his stomach before he stood up, and then Eric was running again.

This time the beast wasn't following him; Eric couldn't hear the wolf moving through the forest and he was sure he had inflicted enough damage to keep it down for awhile. So, he ran as hard as he could. He thought he was getting somewhere when he noticed the trees thinning out and the ground beneath his feet getting softer and harder to run through. He could hear the crash of the ocean and smell the salt of the sea water.

That's when he realized how far he ran. He was standing where forest met beach, and all was quiet save for the sounds of nature. Eric breathed deeply, relaxed, and heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the shadow of the woods and into the light of the full moon shining on the beach. The sand under foot was soft as he walked. He was safe, he silently told himself. He had, somehow, evaded the wolf and escaped. Perhaps the beast had given up and went off to hunt something else, something easier. He was _safe._

He breathed deeply, inhaling the night air permeated with the scent of sea salt and ocean before he fell to his knees. Eric closed his eyes against the breeze and a smile broke out over his features. Finally this nightmare had come to an end, finally it was _over_. He opened his eyes and looked out over the ocean, getting ready to get up but then he heard it.

The snarl was low. He barely heard it over the rush of the waves, but it made him jump. Eric's eyes widened in fear and he looked over his shoulder. The wolf jumped on him before he could scream. It pushed him into the soft sand and nosed at his neck. He felt its breath; it was hot and thick and terrifying.

His fingers dug into the sand, grasping at it, looking for purchase to push himself up, but the beast had him and Eric wasn't going anywhere. This was really it. He had thought this bad dream was over, but it looked as though it was just beginning. Idly, he wondered if he would survive the night. He could feel the wolf's paw pressing down into his back. It was difficult to breathe. He struggled to inhale and exhale. He knew there was no escape, so he just waited for it. For the inevitable.

"Jared! _Jared_, man! Back off!"

Hope rose within Eric's chest and he didn't know nor care who 'Jared' was, but all that mattered was there was someone else on the beach, maybe someone who could help him. Immediately he started to scream, "Help! Help!" It was the only thing he could do, but the wolf was quick to quiet him by growling a warning close to his ear.

Then Eric felt something strange. The weight that pressed him into the shore just _disappeared_ and, instead of a paw holding him down, he felt a hand. A human's hand. His body stiffened all over again and he wondered what in the hell was going on in La Push, Washington.

"What do you mean _back off_? He _kicked _me in the fucking _jaw_, Paul!"

The man above him—and Eric _knew_ it was a man because he could feel his cock pressing into the curve of his ass—shifted slightly until his knees were on either side of Eric, but his hold did not relent. Eric still couldn't move. "I'm not _backing off_ until I get a little _pay back_," he said, voice smug as his hand slid up Eric's spine, resting against the back of his neck.

"The _fuck_ you say!"

Eric couldn't see the other man on the beach, but he could hear the anger in his voice. It was cold and calculating, and unlike any anger he had ever faced before. It was terrifying. He turned his head, the damp sand sticking to his cheek as he sought out the other person. He needed to see him, he needed to know that he wasn't the only one out there. Eric needed to know that he wasn't alone.

It was dark, almost _too _dark, but the moon provided an eerie glow on the beach. Eric could see a vague outline, a dark figure standing out against the full moon just a few yards from them. He was huge, imposing and intimidating. The man—_Paul_, Eric remembered—was cut and built like a football player, all rough muscle and barely confined grace. He would've been beautiful if not for the way he looked at Eric; his eyes were _so_ cold and his lips quirked with a predatory edge.

Paul was a sight to see, that much was true, but Eric wasn't sure if it was one he wanted to see at that moment—not with those eyes that tickled Eric's memory. Those eyes…

…Eric's own widened with realization—they were the same eyes that stared him down, the same ones that stalked him earlier on the road. He had no proof, but he was almost sure that this man could change into a wolf as well. His heart skipped a beat and he choked back another scream as he felt every last bit of hope drain out of him.

"He's _mine_," Paul growled viciously, possessively as his body tensed and he took a threatening step towards the two of them. "So, _back off_."

Jared didn't move, he didn't even flinch at the tone of Paul's voice. In fact, his fingers dug into the side of Eric's neck in a show of dominance—it wasn't to the point of restricting his breathing, but it was enough to let him know he wasn't going anywhere. "I'd like to see you make me," Jared said, the challenge clear and dangerous in his voice as he moved one of his knees, digging it into Eric's back as he straightened his back. "I'm the one that caught him, in case you forgot, Paul."

There was something almost mocking about his tone and Eric could see the rage darken Paul's face. It was quiet and deadly, and Jared seemed to welcome it.

"_Fuck_ you," Paul spat out.

Jared chuckled softly, sardonically as his hand left Eric's neck. "You wish," he replied and then several things happened in very quick succession—Eric could hardly keep up, nor could he believe his eyes as he watched the rage consume Paul before he _burst_ into a ball of grey fur.

He growled, and it was a terrifying sound, before he launched himself at Jared, covering the distance between them in one bound. He hit Jared and the two rolled in the sand behind Eric; man and wolf until Jared exploded into a wolf as well. Eric watched the two wolves fight each other, horror rising in his chest as he pushed himself to his feet before running again.

Eric didn't make it very far. He slipped on a slick outcropping of rock and, before he could get to his feet, the other two men were on him. He struggled, fought valiantly, but it didn't matter. They were too strong—overwhelming. They got him onto his back and he could feel the dampness of the rock seep through his t-shirt as Jared loomed over him.

His fear made it hard to breathe as he struggled to inhale, his lungs protesting as he panted from exertion. Would it be easier, he wondered, if he just gave in to them? It was, it seemed, inevitable—wasn't it? His eyes, a look of defeat in them, locked onto Jared's and the sight of him leering down at Eric made his stomach clench even though Jared's face, upside down, was hard to distinguish.

"He's feisty," Jared murmured, his voice appreciative as his hands wrapped around Eric's wrists and tugged them above his head. "I like that."

Paul's lips curved smoothly, his smirk superior and devious as he nudged Eric's ankles apart with his hands. "Feisty?" he questioned. "More like scared shitless—he probably thinks he's going to die." He paused, shifting his gaze from his partner to Eric. "Don't you? You think that tonight's going to be your last night on Earth."

Eric was too afraid to speak, but Paul continued to stare at him with an expectant look, obviously wanting an answer and Eric didn't want to find out what would happen to him if he didn't give it. He nodded quickly, but still couldn't bring himself to speak. Luckily, Paul didn't seem too bothered by that fact as his smirk widened.

"We don't kill your kind," Paul said, but Eric knew it wasn't meant to be reassuring. It scared him even more now that he didn't know what they had planned for him. If they didn't mean to kill him, what _were _they planning to do to him? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he was beginning to think he already did.

Jared leaned over Eric, catching his terrified gaze as Jared's lips curled into an evil, little grin. "We like to _fuck_ your kind," he remarked, and the cold honesty in Jared's words left no room to question their intentions. With his suspicions confirmed, Eric began to struggle—his actions prompted Jared to react; the grip on Eric's hands tightened to the point of pain, but Eric still didn't stop. He wouldn't make this easy for them.

"See?" Jared remarked, nodding down at Eric as he arched his back sharply upon realizing that he couldn't break the bruising grip Jared had on his wrists. Eric continued to struggle, but it was almost as though the fight was leaving him, being drained out of him by the two men who held him. But, in reality, giving up was the last thing on Eric's mind. He wanted them to think that, to drop their guard just a bit so he could break free. It seemed to work—to a certain extent, but it was the only chance he had—he jerked his legs, hoping to break the hold Paul had on his ankles. It was all in vain and Eric knew it as a slow, amused chuckle left the pair.

"I see what you mean about feisty," Paul finally conceded, his voice sounding oddly approving as he pulled Eric closer to him. He was neatly nestled between the young man's legs when he looked up at Jared, a smirk on his face. "Remember that girl from last month?" He asked and Eric's eyes widened, frantically thinking that these two men had done this _before_!

Jared snorted softly, nodding in reply. "How could I _forget_?" His voice bordered on annoyed and partially disgusted as he shifted Eric's wrists into one hand, but the grip was no more loose than it had been. In fact, it seemed tighter, almost daring Eric to give another go at breaking free. "She just _gave in_—no fun whatsoever! It's been awhile since someone gave us a good fight."

The grin on Paul's face was something wicked, just seeing it sent a shiver down Eric's spine as he looked up at him. Eric knew, he wasn't sure how, that nothing good would come from that grin. "I think you get off on the struggle," Paul mused softly, surely, his voice a husky mix of lust and arousal as he watched Jared with darkening eyes before he beckoned him closer with a softly spoken, "C'mere."

Eric's eyes widened as he felt Jared's thick arousal press into the back of his neck and, suddenly, he realized this was more than a nightmare—this was _real_! His throat clenched in shock and he made to scream again, but Jared caught Paul's lips in a heated kiss before the sound could even leave Eric's mouth. He meant to look away, but for some reason—one he didn't want to look into—he just couldn't.

He watched the two men with a morbid fascination that frightened him. Eric was intrigued, interested, he couldn't tear his eyes away and it made him sick. He was ashamed and horrified with himself as he helplessly watched them make-out, feeling his _own _cock twitch in interest as Jared sucked Paul's lower lip into his mouth.

Eric choked back a groan, forcing himself to close his eyes just as a soft moan left Paul. He found himself fighting against the urge to look again—he _shouldn't_ look, he didn't _want to_ watch them—but he could hear them and the sounds Paul and Jared made were just as arousing as watching them had been.

He shouldn't want to watch them. It shouldn't arouse him. He shouldn't want this, want _them_! He _didn't_ want this and Eric told himself this. Over and over again. But it didn't prevent his hips from arching into Paul's hand as it moved up his thigh, the litany didn't stop him from bucking into the very same hand when it pressed against his semi-erect length.

A shameful groan left Eric's throat before he turned his head and buried his face in the crook of his arm to muffle any further sounds. _I can't enjoy this_. _I won't_. _It's sick_, he told himself even as he pressed closer to Paul's hand. He didn't want this—he _didn't_, even though his body seemed to disagree.

"Tell me to stop," Paul whispered against his ear. "Tell me you don't want this—that you don't want us and we'll stop, it'll all stop."

Eric's eyes fluttered open at the request and he moved to speak because he _didn't_ want it despite his body's reaction to the stimulation. He didn't want it and he opened his mouth to say so, to tell them to stop before it was too late, but Paul's hand kept kneading his erection through his jeans. It was distracting. It felt good. Eric groaned—he couldn't help it—but the sound was muffled and, for that, he was thankful.

Paul didn't relent, he was determined and he saw his opening when Eric hesitated and didn't say anything. Still, Eric resisted the draw, the thrill and the _pleasure_ that was paid to him. "C'mon," Paul purred into his ear, trying to coax a reaction out of Eric. "We can smell it on you, you know—"

"—your arousal," Jared clarified as he nudged Eric's chin with a knuckle, moving his face out of his arm before Jared's fingers brushed across Eric's cheek. "You can't hide your desire from us. It's impossible."

Eric wouldn't admit to it and nothing they could say would change that—not even Jared's fingers tracing the curve of his jaw before sliding down his neck to his collarbone as Paul sat up and watched them. One of his hands moved from Eric's thigh to his waist, resting heavily against his stomach as Paul's dark eyes bored into his own. It made Eric's gut twist and turn with want. It disgusted him.

"Admit it," Paul commanded softly, gently as he continued teasing the bulge in Eric's pants. He was relentless as his hand moved up Eric's abdomen, dragging his shirt with the upward movement. Inch by inch Eric felt the night air touch his body, but still, he remained silent.

He wouldn't admit to wanting it—wanting _them_, especially since he couldn't say he _didn't_ want it. He found himself caught in Paul's smirking gaze—a dangerous place to be he soon realized—and felt a flush rise into his cheeks. Slowly, Paul's lips curled into a smirk and his other hand left Eric's groin, tugging the button free from the loop in Eric's pants.

Panic seeped into Eric and his body tightened in fear. He wanted to kick and scream and break free, but he couldn't. He was pinned down. "Looks like we're having Chinese tonight," Jared teased, his voice light and playful, obviously pleased as he looked at Paul with a broad grin.

Eric found himself frowning deeply at that, his stomach muscles jumping as Paul's fingers brushed against bare skin, but it didn't distract him from the prickle of annoyance that bloomed in him as his gaze shifted from Paul to Jared. "Actually…" he said in a small voice, his tone betraying his aggravation as easily as it called both men's attention to him. "…I'm, uh, Korean."

There was a long, tense, pregnant pause that followed his proclamation and, suddenly, Eric was in such a state of disbelief—he couldn't _believe_ he said something so stupid when he was trapped in such a dire situation! Out of everything he could've said at that moment—he should've said, '_Stop_!' or, '_Let me go_!'—he just _had to_ correct his ethnicity. This was definitely going down as one of the most idiotic things he had ever done or said.

Then the silence was broken—_shattered_, really—by Paul's loud, bawdy laughter. He shivered and shook with the force of his laughter as Jared frowned deeply, almost _pouting_ as he looked down at Eric. "So, what? You tellin' me we ain't gonna be hungry in thirty minutes?"

But, Jared didn't wait for an answer. He looked away from Eric and glared at Paul, obviously upset as the other laughed even harder at Jared's expense. That's when Eric realized, quite suddenly and startlingly, that their attention, for the moment, wasn't on _him_. He could…

…if he really tried…

…he could get away—another chance had been handed to him and Eric wasn't going to ignore it. He jumped into action; snatching his wrists from Jared's loosened grasp before twisting his body away from Paul. For a minute, one wonderful moment, he thought it worked. He thought he was free as he rolled off of the edge of the rock and onto the soft beach sand, but one of his captors slammed into him before he could even get up and he was trapped yet again.

A knee dug into the center of Eric's back—it was painful, pushing the air out of his lungs and making it difficult to breathe underneath the weight of whoever held him. "You _naughty _little bitch," the man above him murmured against his ear and, immediately, he recognized Paul's voice.

"I ought to spank you for trying to get away," Paul continued in a gently scolding tone before pausing to lean down and nuzzle his nose into the back of Eric's neck as he stiffened at Paul's words—telling himself that Paul's thinly veiled threat _didn't_ excite him even though his cock was hardening beneath him.

Eric closed his eyes and turned his head, burying his face into the crook of his elbow as Paul shifted above him. He could feel the thick, corded muscle of Paul's thighs hugging his waist as the man's hand came to rest heavily on his ass—teasing him, testing him and he tried to resist the urge, but he failed and he failed horribly as he arched into Paul's hand.

Paul chuckled—it was low and husky—as he rubbed Eric's ass, teasing him further. "You _want to_ be spanked, don't you?" he asked and Eric's teeth sank into the skin of his inner arm to keep himself from answering Paul's question because, he realized with a start, he wanted it. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be spanked.

He felt the same disgust and shame well in him, and he couldn't believe these two men could arouse him. He couldn't believe he, himself, could be worked into such a state _by force_. It was sick. They were sick. And Eric felt sick for wanting it all.

His arousal was a burning ball in the pit of his stomach as his cock throbbed between his legs, and Eric just wanted to move. He needed some sort of friction and he just couldn't _take it_ anymore. He shifted his hips, letting out a soft groan into the bend of his arm as he rutted against the sand. It was a slight relief, but it was _something_ even though it filled him with shame.

"You little _slut_!"

Eric's eyes flickered to Jared and his eyes were intense, dark, watching him as he moved against the ground and then he felt Paul slide down his body. He bit back a groan as Paul pressed his erection into the curve of his ass. "I'm going to make you beg for it," Paul promised and Eric believed every word as the other man rode his ass. "You're going to beg for my cock like a bitch in heat, you'll beg for both of ours."

His body trembled violently as he whimpered, the sound muffled as he arched his ass into Paul's grinding and—_Oh, God!_—he wanted it; he wanted to be violated, to be fucked and filled by these two men who stalked him through the woods and herded him onto First Beach. He wanted them and he felt dirty because of it.

"Jared," Paul spoke softly, commanding as he eased off of Eric, his tone was breathless and tight as he lifted Eric onto his knees. "Hold him—hold him still and tight," he said, looking across the way at Jared as he tugged Eric's pants down until they were over his hips, until his ass was bare and just _waiting_ for him.

Paul grasped both ass cheeks in his hands, unable to help himself as he squeezed and kneaded the soft mounds of flesh. Eric moaned softly, shamefully, as he pressed back into him, begging for it without words. It made Paul smirk, his lips lined with the smugness of victory. "Maybe if you're a good little whore," he started as he caressed Eric's ass with one hand, glancing at Jared as he spoke. "Jared'll let you suck'im 'til he cums all over your face—you'd like that, wouldn't you, Jared?"

"Fuck yes," Jared practically growled in reply as his hand wrapped around his own erection, stroking it slowly and surely to take the edge off as he held Eric with his other arm. He looked down at the young, trembling man and grinned crookedly. "He'd look awfully pretty with his lips stretched around my cock too," he added wistfully.

Paul hummed softly—thoughtfully, Eric thought—as his fingers trailed closer and closer to the crack of Eric's ass before finally stilling just shy of dipping in between the cheeks and Eric whined, unable to help himself as he pressed back into Paul.

"Not yet," Paul stated softly, yet sternly and Eric didn't know who that was directed at, but he quickly found that he didn't care as Paul leaned forward and playfully nipped at the cleft just above his ass cheeks. His fingers sank in deeper and Eric's hole quivered in anticipation, in need, but Paul didn't relent nor move to give in—his fingers resting just a fraction of an inch from where Eric most wanted them. "I want to hear him beg," Paul said plainly as he glanced at Jared.

Their eyes met and the look that passed between them was intense. "I want to see him be the little slut I know he is," Paul explained further as he kneaded Eric's ass again, but still not touching his needy entrance. "I want to hear him _beg_ for my cock to fill him."

Eric realized with a start that he was alarmingly close to doing that very thing; even as he resisted he could feel the words—the _pleas_ bubbling up in his throat, but he always managed to bit them back at the last moment because he _wouldn't_ give in. But, _God_, did he want it. He wanted to be filled to the brim and fucked until he couldn't even remember his own name, and that was exactly what Paul and Jared were offering him.

He could scarcely believe it; he was astounded, disgusted with himself and strangely aroused by the prospect of these two men taking him, using him, abusing him. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, they had manipulated him into wanting it. It was wrong—_So, so wrong_ he told himself, over and over again—but, suddenly, that didn't matter anymore.

"P-please!" Eric's will finally broke, his voice shaking and more needy than he wanted to admit to as he lifted his head to look over his shoulder. He trembled at the smirk on Paul's face, his eyebrow arched in question and Eric knew he would have to do better than that to get anything out of Paul.

"Please," he tried again. "I want—_n-no_, I _need_…" Eric's voice died at that and he struggled for words, but none would come to him. His body wanted it, that he couldn't deny, but the rational side of his brain was telling him to '_Stop_!' before he ventured past the point of no return—he couldn't tell them to stop either; his body was outweighing his rationality.

"Say it."

Paul's voice was soft, but stern enough to snap Eric from his inner turmoil and bring him crashing back into the present—Paul's hands were grasping Eric's hips, fingers digging into Eric's skin. He opened his mouth to speak, to say what he wanted, but nothing came out and Paul's reaction was instantaneous and harsh. His hand fell onto Eric's ass with a sharp, resounding _crack_ that echoed in the surrounding night air—it made Eric jerk in surprise, making him cry out in pain.

_That fucking hurt_!

But before he had time enough to process the sudden pain, another brutal smack fell upon his bottom, only it was much harder this time. It shocked his entire body, his entire being. He was shaken to the core by Paul's hard blows.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson," Paul replied coldly. It was said simply, as though it were the most obvious reason in the world. It escaped Eric, he wanted it to stop, but Paul's hand came down again. The hard calloused hand sent shockwaves of pain down his spine. It didn't feel good and it was humiliating to say the _least_, and Eric squirmed futilely once more in an effort to get away from the blows raining down on his backside.

It wasn't over. Another came. He was a little more prepared for it this time and bit his bottom lip to stop the resulting cry, determined not to give Paul the satisfaction of hearing him scream. CRACK! Again, it came, over and over without rhyme or reason. His skin was hot and flushed as Paul's hand came down with a burned agitation—a different spot each time was struck so that his entire ass felt swollen and red, the nerve endings pulsing from having been assaulted so mercilessly.

The next strike was particularly hard, causing Eric's body to convulse and tremble as Paul's hand laid heavily against his throbbing skin. Tears burned in Eric eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't allow those who tormented him to see such a moment of weakness. He inhaled deeply, his breath shaking as he exhaled and looked forward—determinedly looking ahead as Eric did the only thing he could; he took it, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out again.

Eric felt the man in front of him shift and he glanced up at Jared, cringing from the blows raining down on his ass as he watched Jared's eyes darken and glaze over. It was easy to tell that Jared was excited, his eyes watched Paul's actions hungrily as they silently encouraged him onward. Eric's body tensed all over again as Jared's hands began to move; running down his clothed back, brushing against his sides until, finally, Jared had leaned forward and palmed Eric's semi-flaccid member.

"Hm, Paul…" Jared murmured as his fingers wrapped around Eric's softening cock. "I don't think our little friend is enjoying this very much." He caressed Eric; stroked him and fingered the slit, spreading a lingering bead of cum around the head of Eric's cock as Jared looked up at Paul, smirking at the other man.

"What?" Paul questioned, not even sparing Jared a glance as he landed one final smack to Eric's bruised ass before Paul reached between Eric's legs, touching his diminishing erection as well. "Aw! Poor baby," he cooed mockingly with a soft chuckle. "Was I too rough on you?" He asked, an obvious sneer in his voice as he leaned to Eric's ear again, biting the fleshy lobe.

"Fuck you!" Eric growled defiantly.

Paul laughed against Eric's ear, making him shiver. "Oh, don't worry about that, you'll get fucked," he promised before his eyes flickered to Jared again. "Here, Jared, let's take care of that—let's make the little pussy feel better, hm?" He said, his tone still mocking and degrading, as he wrapped an arm around Eric's chest and pulled the smaller man back against his chest. Paul easily lifted Eric to his feet, as though he weighed nothing at all, forcing the slighter man to lean heavily against Paul as he beckoned Jared forward with a crooked finger.

Jared moved quickly; complying without a second thought as he moved forward and swallowed Eric's soft cock without a sound of protest, his nose nestling in a soft nest of dark pubic hair. And, in a deliciously slow manner, he used the base of his tongue as he pulled back, caressing every hot velvety inch before he plunged back down and took Eric again and again.

Resistance, Eric soon realized, was futile—he couldn't ignore what Jared was doing to him and his body made that blatantly obvious as Eric hunched over. His hands rested on Jared's bare back as his hips followed the bobbing motion of Jared's head, Eric's chest heaved as he fought back his moans of pleasure. Jared flicked the tip of his tongue across the slick slit of his dick before pausing to suck at Eric's head, tasting him before taking him completely again.

Meanwhile, while Eric was distracted by the attention being paid to his renewing erection, Paul sank to his knees behind Eric. His body clenched in fear and anticipation as he felt Paul's hands come to rest on his hips, holding him still as Eric prepared himself for whatever it was the man had planned. Then, suddenly, he felt Paul's warm tongue trailing along the curve of one ass cheek. It was a painful burn, but Paul had done such a harsh number on his ass that the most delicate of touches—even a tongue caressing his bruised and battered skin—were too much to bear.

Eric sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting down to hold back his cries as Paul's tongue seemingly touched every reddened inch of skin he had abused. It hurt; the burn was unbearable, and his legs trembled with the force of holding himself up as his knees weakened. Pain and pleasure twisted within him from both the expert ministrations of Jared at his front and the sadistic laps of Paul's tongue at his back. Eric was overwrought with conflicting emotions.

His breathing was deep and ragged as Paul coated his backend with warm, sticky saliva and Eric didn't know what Paul was doing, but his skin was still on fire. Then, as suddenly as he had started, Paul stopped and pulled away. Eric had a moment, a short moment of heavy panting to catch his breath, before he felt a smooth stream of air slide across his ass. He cried out in his surprise, unable to catch himself as his legs nearly gave out underneath him, but Paul's strong arms kept him upright as Jared's head continued to bob.

Coupled with the cold breeze on the beach, the airy caresses sent shivers down Eric's whole being. His body tingled and tightened in pleasure before he was suddenly overwhelmed with sensation. Eric's vision danced with stars as his orgasm overtook him and Jared greedily sucked down all that was given to him before pulling away. He looked up at Eric, smirking at his dazed expression before Jared ran his tongue along his bottom lip obscenely, catching any cum he might've missed.

Eric said nothing; his voice was lost to him as Jared's hands left Eric's hips, wrapping around his wrists before tugging him forward. Soft and pliant, Eric took a step before he fell to his knees. He made to move—to work himself out of Jared's grasp, but the man pulled him forward again and Eric fell into Jared's lap, his arms holding Eric. He struggled, grunting his his effort, but then Eric felt hands on him; caressing him, oddly soothing him and he found himself relaxing.

Paul shifted behind him, moving closer to grasp the waist of Eric's jeans—the slight tug snapped him from his post-orgasmic high and Eric struggled to get to his pants, but Jared held Eric tight and fast as his pants slid past his hips and then down his legs. Paul only paused to tug his sneakers and socks off before throwing the clothes to the side.

"His shirt too," Paul murmured next, his hands already taking advantage of the newly exposed skin. He was greedy too—touching, teasing and caressing every inch he could reach, his eyes drinking in the rest that he couldn't as Jared freed Eric of his jacket and shirt. Now completely bared to the world, Eric's skin seemed to glow beneath the light of the moon. His skin was perfection, his complexion flawless; the only thing that marred it was the angry red flush left from his spanking.

That, within itself, was enough to make Paul's lips quirk into a smug smirk.

"Play time is over," Paul said in a stronger, sterner voice as his hands grasped Eric's hips. "You'll be a good whore and do what you're told, won't you?"

He didn't answer, but this time Paul wasn't expecting one as he tugged Eric's ass into the air. "Hold him still," Paul warned as he looked at Jared, catching his gaze for a long moment before Paul's attention returned to the ass in front of him.

Eric's body trembled in Jared's grasp and, this time, it was in fear as Paul shifted about behind him. He wasn't sure what Paul had planned, but he hoped—no, Eric _prayed_ that Paul had grown bored with spanking him. He didn't think his ass could handle anymore abuse. He tensed, his body readying itself for a blow that never came.

The touch was surprisingly soft and fleeting; so different from before as Paul traced the smooth curves of Eric's backside. Slowly, but surely the tension was eased out of Eric until his body was limp with relaxation. "That's it," Paul cooed softly, his fingers caressing the cleft of Eric's ass before slipping in between the cheeks. "Relax—just _relax_."

Paul's whispered words meant nothing to Eric; he wanted to fight, he wanted to make this as difficult as possible for the two men, but there was no _fight_ left in his body. The orgasm had taken the fire right out of him and his body was soft and pliant in Paul's hands.

Eric wanted to tell Paul to stop—it was his last line of defense—and he opened his mouth to do so, "S-s—" But the word was caught in his throat, trapped by a surprised gasp that escaped as Paul parted his ass cheeks and flicked his tongue across Eric's opening.

His body jumped in shock, his hips bucked of their own accord and Paul chuckled softly—his warm breath rushing over Eric's hold, making him shiver and shake before he shifted his body in an attempt to look over his shoulder. Jared's hold tightened as Eric tried to push himself up, in the end he could only turn his head and he caught Paul's smirking face before he leaned back down.

"Sh—" Eric gasped before he pushed his face into Jared's side to muffle a moan as Paul lapped at his hole, slicking the ring of muscle with spit before he pressed the tip of his tongue against it; testing before he returned to licking.

Eric's hands scrambled and grasped for purchase until his fingers dug into Jared's thighs, the man groaned softly as he shifted beneath Eric, drawing his attention to Jared's thick erection and if it had been anyone else Eric would've done something about the leaking thickness. He gulped instead, pressing his face deeper into Jared's skin, refusing to acknowledge the other's obvious need lest Eric be forced into doing something about it.

"Slick your fingers," Paul commanded, his voice soft and husky as he pulled away from Eric's ass and glanced up at his partner as Paul's fingers dipped between cheeks, separating them. "Get them good and wet for me, would you—we don't want to hurt him too badly, you know how Sam gets," he added offhandedly as Jared sucked three of his own fingers into his mouth, coating them well with saliva before they slid between Eric's ass as well.

The first of the fingers pressed against Eric's entrance, not yet breeching the ring of muscle, but testing it as his body clenched and tensed in anticipation of the intrusion. Eric was no fool, nor was he a virgin. He knew it'd hurt, he knew what to expect. Jared was attentive, caring and did not try to force himself inside. He rubbed Eric's hole, working it and relaxing it until his finger slid inside with little resistance.

It hurt—_burned _like hell—as the finger slid further inside of him and Eric must've whimpered or made _some_ sort of noise that indicated his discomfort because, moments later, he felt Paul's tongue working him; licking, flicking and sucking the pucker of skin to sooth the ache and slicken the finger further. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to buck his hips, but in the end it was too hard and he moved against the finger and Paul's face.

A soft curse, barely audible to even Eric, fell from his lips as he felt Jared's fingers lace through his hair before curling into a fist. He tugged, but not hard enough to hurt. It was enough to get Eric's attention and he glanced up at the dark haired man. "So _fucking_ tight." Jared stumbled over his words, his eyes half lidded and his nostrils flared, as he looked down at Eric. "You'll hug a cock like a good whore, won't you? Your ass will swallow it up and milk it dry…"

His voice died down and his body shuddered as he continued thrusting his finger into Eric's body, waiting until Paul told him to add another. All the while he watched Eric, watched him with a heated gaze that made Eric uncomfortable. He wanted to turn away. He wanted Jared to stop looking at him. Eric closed his eyes, but he could still feel Jared's gaze on him as the man crooked his finger and Eric's entire body jumped.

"_Fuck_!" Eric cursed in surprise as Jared's lips curled into a devious grin. He continued to push and pull his finger in and out of Eric's body, taking care to hit that spot—that bundle of nerves every single time. Eric's body started to tremble again and his cock swelled with reawakened arousal, and then Paul pulled away from his ass and looked up at Jared.

"We're not trying to make him cum again," Paul pointed out wryly, his fingers wrapped around Jared's wrist. "Just loosen him up," he reiterated before he let go of Jared's hand and leaned back down to Eric's ass. "If you need something to do, get him to suck your cock," he said before his tongue was pressed between Eric's cheeks again.

Jared's lips quirked into a smile. "Good idea!" He tugged on Eric's hair, arching his hips as he looked down at the man. "I still think your lips would look pretty around my cock—let's see if I'm right, what do you say?"

_No. Hell fucking no_.

That's what Eric _wanted_ to say, but it wasn't as though he had a choice as Jared pushed his head towards his cock—the hardness bumping against his cheek and chin until, finally, Eric just opened his mouth and took it.

Jared shuddered as Eric's mouth sank over him—warm and wet. He used his hand to guide Eric, his fingers still tightly grasping Eric's black hair as his head bobbed up and down. "If you bite me…" Jared started breathlessly, his fingers curling into a painful fist in Eric's hair as teeth scraped along the length of his erection. "…you'll regret it—I'll fucking _end you_ before you can even try…"

The threat hung heavily over Eric, and the thought to bite Jared's dick left as quickly as it had entered his mind. Eric wouldn't test Jared's mercy, not after he had seen that Paul was incapable of it. He could only assume that the same would hold true for Jared and Eric did not want to see what Jared would do to him should he follow through with the errant idea.

"He's ready for another," Paul remarked in a strong voice, making sure that Jared wasn't too lost to the pleasure Eric was inflicting on his body. He waited and watched as Jared thrust his finger into Eric's body, just a few more times as though he was putting on a show for Paul, before pulling it free from the hold Eric had on him.

Paul leaned forward again to swipe his tongue across Eric's entrance, getting it wet again as he pressed his tongue against the pucker—finally it gave and Eric moaned softly around Jared's cock. Grinning, Paul pulled away and reached for Jared's hand. "Won't be long," he commented to the other man before sucking Jared's fingers into his mouth, making sure they were well coated before Jared pushed them into Eric's body.

He moved his fingers—scissoring them and separating them—inside of Eric and he could feel himself stretching and loosening. It was uncomfortable still, but Paul's tongue was back to soothe the ache and make Eric writhe as he sucked down Jared's cock. His fingers hooked as they pushed deeper inside of him, and Eric pushed back against the fingers; sighing in pleasure every time his prostate was accidently brushed against.

It wasn't long before Eric felt the burn of another finger pushing in alongside the others—it was too soon, he thought in a panic, much too soon as the burning intensified with the pucker of muscle stretching to accommodate the intrusion of the new finger. It moved inside of him, it was different from the others, seeming to have its own agenda and that's when Eric suddenly realized that it was Paul's finger inside of him.

Eric closed his eyes and stilled himself against the pain, knowing he would get no respite from it as he was worked—stretched and loosened for something much bigger, much fuller than the three fingers pressed into his ass. "I can't wait anymore…" Paul said, his voice sudden and startling as his finger left Eric's body before Jared's were snatched out as well.

His entire body tensed in anticipation. Eric knew it would hurt—he knew it could possibly hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced before and that thought scared him. His body reacted to that fear and his muscles tightened, even the one that had been worked and relaxed into opening.

Eric felt Paul's thick erection nudge against his asshole and the leaking, bulbous tip pressed into the ring of muscle as Paul pushed himself inside. The pain was intense and quickly overwhelmed Eric as he released Jared's cock, groaning in pain as his eyes burned with unshed tears. It felt like he was being ripped in two as Paul pushed deeper inside of Eric.

"…holy…_fuck_…"

Paul's fingers dug into his hips—sharp points of pain that, oddly, grounded him—and Eric could feel Paul trembling behind him.

"Shit!" Paul panted, his eyes half lidded. "He's so fucking tight, it almost hurts…"

He shifted then and Eric could feel Paul move inside of him; not pulling out, but just moving—testing him to see if the pain had numbed. It hadn't. Eric wasn't sure if it ever would. Patience, however, did not seem to be Paul's strong point because a few moments later he was pulling out of Eric's tight heat.

"W-wait—"

Eric struggled to speak, to get Paul's attention and stop him, needing to tell him that it hurt so Paul would stop. He wasn't ready, but Paul slammed into Eric anyway and he cried out loudly, unable to stop the scream of pain as it was ripped from his throat, the brutal thrust making his insides coil with pain and fire. It was hard to imagine that pleasure could be found from this, but then Eric remembered that this wasn't about his pleasure.

His pain was _their_ pleasure.

Eric's only saving grace was Jared reaching out, stopping Paul with a soft reminder—"_We're supposed to make him want this, remember?"—_and he stopped, still buried to the hilt in Eric's ass, but he stopped and that was all that mattered to Eric at the moment.

Hands were all over him—caressing him, soothing him, _relaxing_ him as fingertips touched every inch of him and slowly, _slowly_ the pain was eased. It lingered heavily in his hips, but it was manageable as he felt the slow pull of Paul's cock leaving his body before pushing back into him. This time Paul was slow, considerate of Eric as he thrust into Eric's body—using it, but making sure that Eric, at the very least, enjoyed being used.

It was a sick thought; twisted and completely wrong…

…but it wasn't so bad anymore.

The pain had lessened and every thrust was easier to handle than the last—the push and pull of Paul's cock was comfortable and easy, and Eric found himself moving with the motions.

"That's right, take it," Paul smugly purred as he ground into Eric's ass. "Take it like a good bitch, take it all and beg for more—you want more, don't you, whore? Tell me. Tell me not to stop. Tell me how much you need my cock inside of you."

Paul's thrusts slowed to a maddening pace as he continued goading Eric to speak—to beg and Eric didn't want to give in. He had to remind himself that he didn't want it, that he _wanted_ it to stop even as the wrong words flew out of his mouth. "Please don't stop, _please_."

It was sick, twisted and completely wrong, but it was happening to him and he begged for it.

The thought, the realization, weighed heavily on Eric and he closed his eyes and hid his face as Paul's thrusts picked up. Harder, harder and harder until Jared was holding Eric so he wouldn't fall forward with the force of Paul's thrusts and, all the while, Eric cried for more, more, _more_!

And Paul gave it to him—gave it to Eric harder, faster and didn't stop as his thrusts became erratic. His nails dug into Eric's hips, Paul could smell the tangy, copper scent of blood hitting the air as his orgasm crashed into him. He came with a great, thunderous roar as he coated Eric's insides with his semen before pulling out of Eric's body and falling back into the sand. He watched, eyes hazy, as his cum oozed out of the swollen ring of muscle.

Paul chuckled huskily as he held his arms out. "Stand him up and bring him here," he told Jared, and the other man was quick to comply. Eric was swaying slightly, his cock hard and jutting between his thighs as Paul's hands grasped his hips again. He smirked, looking up at Eric. "Bend over like a good slut," he commanded and, despite the defiance he saw in Eric's eyes, the young man bent over and rested his hands against Paul's shoulders.

"My turn."

There was an edge to Jared's voice, one Eric couldn't identify as Jared's finger slipped between his ass cheeks. "How does it feel?" Jared asked as two of his fingers pushed into Eric; his entrance slick with Paul's seed as Jared pumped his fingers in and out of Eric. "Being filled with Paul's cum—I bet you're hungry for more, aren't you, slut."

"I'm not a slut," Eric said through gritted teeth as he glared over his shoulder, pointedly ignoring Paul's chuckle and Jared's smirk. "I'm _not_!"

"No?" Jared questioned airily with a wide grin, curling his fingers inside of Eric before pressing them against his sweet spot before laughing at the man's strangled cry. "I think you're just in denial," he remarked in a matter-of-factly tone of voice before he sank to his knees behind Eric, pulling his fingers free from his body before tugging Eric's hips closer to him. "But, don't worry, I'll set you straight and show you how much of a cum dumpster you are."

Eric opened his mouth to counter, to argue, to _refuse_…

…but, the words died in his throat as a groan rose within him—Jared's mouth was on him, hot and heavy, with his tongue pressed between his cheeks as his fingers pulled them apart—as Eric tossed his head back because, even though it was dirty, he wanted more of it. Curses, simple _filth_, fell from his lips in between whispered pleas as Eric's nails dug into Paul's shoulders.

"…fuck…_fuck_, please!"

Eric's voice shook and had a breathless tone to it as he begged, and then Jared started sucking at his trembling hole—drawing the cum out of Eric as Paul leaned forward and mouthed at the leaking head of Eric's erection. He cried out, the sound echoing in the night air as Jared finally leaned away. "Such a filthy slut," he murmured as he rose to his feet and grabbed Eric's chin.

This kiss was harsh, bruising, but Eric had no choice—he complied, letting Jared force his way into his mouth and Eric could taste the bitterness of Paul's cum on Jared's tongue. Eric would've liked to think he shuddered in disgust, that tasting the cum had turned his stomach, but he couldn't say that was true as Jared's cock pressed into his body and he sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth.

Jared's grip was brutal on Eric's hips, his pace relentless as he pounded into Eric's body without pause nor rest. It was painful, but it was a hurt that Eric found himself relishing. He wanted more, he _needed_ more, so he begged for it. He pleaded for relief and Paul leaned forward, giving it to him. He mouthed at Eric's cock—licking the leaking head, sucking at it before taking more of Eric's length.

It happened quick; suddenly overwhelming him with a mind-numbing pleasure, crying out loudly as his orgasm ripped through him. It was violent and harsh and it took everything from Eric. He was dazed, hazy, confused as he felt Jared fill him for a second time.

And then…

…he remembered nothing except for soft whispered voices and the bright, full moon hanging overhead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A week later…<em>**

* * *

><p>He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about what happened on the beach. He had tried, but always closed in on himself at the last minute. He was afraid, filled with a sense of dread at the thought of telling someone because he couldn't see anyone believing him. He wasn't even sure he believed it himself, but he couldn't deny it.<p>

He had woken up the next morning with the proof scattered over his body—bruises and stuff muscles, a deep resounding ache that he _still_ felt after so much time had passed. They were a tell-tale sign and his only evidence, the evidence that he couldn't even share because who would believe a story about wolves changing into men and then those very same men taking advantage of a stranded motorist.

Even to him it sounded like a bad fairytale; a twisted version of _Little Red Riding Hood_ that would forever haunt him. He had tried, and failed mercilessly, to distance himself from that night. The fight had left him tired, withdrawn, completely desolate and, try as he might, he couldn't shake his friends' concern or reassure them enough to get them to leave him alone.

This—tonight—was his last ditch effort to prove to them (and maybe himself) that he was fine.

"Hey, Eric…"

He looked up at the sound of his name before glancing over at his friend, Mike, who had called him in the first place. He only looked at him, silently acknowledging him before Mike continued speaking, "…those guys from the rez keep looking at you like they know you."

Frowning in confusion, Eric looked in the direction that Mike had indicated and his eyes widened as a stab of recognition shot through him. Smiling—_smirking_ just feet away from him were the two men, the two that had stalked him, chased him and then violated him.

"Man, they're practically undressing you with their eyes," Mike said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You should go over there and introduce yourself, dude. They're hot and it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Eric didn't answer, he couldn't because words failed him at this point. His body tightened in fear as their smirks widened, their names drifted into his mind—the names he'd never forget: Jared and Paul.


End file.
